Jane and Maura
by ValaMagic
Summary: Rizzles! Maybe just maybe Rizzles have been acting on those lesbian feelings after all. But that doesn't mean they're a couple does it?


AN: This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic, but seriously, how could I not try my hand at some Rizzles, thos two are just so hot together. mmm... Anyway, I'll go back to thinking about the hotness that is Rizzles, you guys read and review.

_**Jane and Maura**_

The first time it happened was just after they met, Jane realised they probably couldn't even have counted each other as friends back then. Jane had invited Maura, the new Medical Examiner over to hang out. It was nice having a woman working with her again, as much as she loved the guys she missed having a female around, she missed having girlfriends to chat with. Maura was a bit strange sure, and she liked to talk a lot, and she knew more than Google, but for some reason Jane didn't mind all that, and somehow Maura actually seemed to understand her pretty well, or at least she seemed to know exactly what Jane needed and when. Even if Jane didn't.

That night, Jane hadn't known it, but she had needed someone's touch. She needed a distraction and boy had Maura provided that. Maura had kissed her, they were just sitting on Jane's sofa and Maura had leaned right over and kissed her. Jane was surprised but she wasn't a prude and even though having sex with the ME was probably not a great idea she found herself leading Maura to her bedroom anyway. Jane had never kissed a woman before, she later found out that Maura had tried it a couple of times in high school and college. But just for fun.

The next morning had been surprisingly comfortable. Jane had rolled onto her side rubbing her eyes trying to force her body into wakefulness and out of bed. At least far enough to get coffee. She had stretched her leg out only to feel it collide with another leg that wasn't her own. She wriggled her toes against the toned calf, her eyes sprung open as she remembered the events of the night before. She sighed contentedly.

"Morning Maura" she greeted as Maura's eyes sprung open next to her "want some coffee?" she gestured out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Maura nodded. That was the end of it. Five minutes later they were sitting at her breakfast bar, Maura was wearing Jane's robe and Jane had to admit it looked a lot better on Maura than it had ever looked on her. Five minutes after that they were getting ready to go for their first run together. The fact that they had sex never really came up between them. At least not until it happened again.

The second time was just as unexpected at the first. Jane was in Maura's spare bedroom, hiding from Hoyt, hiding from her family, her colleagues. Hiding from the world... the world except for Maura that is. Maura had crawled into bed next to her and Jane remembered the last time they were in bed together with a jolt that went straight to her nether regions.

"Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?" Jane asked with a smile.

The banter between them continued for a minute, turning to the sexy FBI agent, Jane felt a jolt of jealousy that she put down to her own attraction to the FBI guy, he was pretty hot after all. Jane found herself listening to the steady rhythm of Maura's breathing during a lull in their conversation. She didn't think about what she was doing. She rolled to her side and pressed her left hand onto the mattress on the opposite side of Maura, the other was already clasped in Maura's smaller softer hand. Maura's breath hitched in her throat as Jane closed the distance between them and pressed an insistent kiss to Maura's lips. Maura responded to her touch quickly and soon the pair found themselves in a situation that was not entirely unfamiliar to them. Jane quickly discarded her clothes and Maura's needing to feel their naked bodies pressed together. The feeling of their erect nipples pressed together sent another jolt of heat flooding south in Jane.

Again, it was like nothing had happened between them. A delighted Jane watched Maura's perfectly proportioned and perfectly naked body slip out of the bedroom to get some clothes and make them breakfast. She found herself appreciating Maura more than she expected, but Maura was a beautiful woman, why shouldn't Jane enjoy her body when it was right in front of her? At least that's what she told herself.

The thing that they didn't talk about seemed to keep happening over the next few months. So frequently that they would wake up together naked at least once a week. Sometimes more. That didn't mean that neither of them were dating. Actually it was exactly the opposite. In fact they had been on double dates a couple of times. Maura had almost started something back up with her old college boyfriend, and Jane had certainly felt some attraction to her new boss, at least until he moved to Washington. So they were dating other people, it was just that neither of them had found anyone special and they still had needs to be met.

Jane had appeared down in autopsy early one Monday with the latest edition of Cosmo in hand. It was something she and her friends had done as teenagers, she guessed Maura had missed out on it, since she had admitted she hadn't had a lot of friends when she was younger.

"I don't have anything for you Jane. I don't even have any bodies down here at the moment." Maura didn't even look up from her desk when Jane came in, she knew the sound of Jane's heeled boots and the slightly uneven way that she walked.

"Good, because I wasn't here for you doctoring expertise. I was bored and I thought it might be fun to spend some time with my best friend" Jane offered by way of explanation. She planted herself on the corner of Maura's desk looking like she belonged there.

"That's not what they pay us for" Maura told her disapprovingly.

"But its way more fun" Jane swung her legs back and forwards as they hung from the edge of the desk.

"Fine" Maura greed with a sigh "I take it that magazine has a purpose"

"Yep. We're going to read it. We used to do it as teenagers. It's fun. Some of the articles are so silly. And the sealed section is usually hilarious" Jane patted the magazine lovingly. Maura shut her laptop with a sigh, it looked like they were doing it anyway.

"Ooh, embarrassing confessions" Jane began reading them out loud. "Lame" she decided after a story about a girl who had accidentally farted in front of her crush. "They used to be better" Jane started flipping pages, skipping through all the bullshit ads that seemed to make up half of the magazine. She flipped past an article but Maura pressed her hand over Jane's.

"Go back" she instructed. Jane flipped back a couple of pages until she got to the page that had caught Maura's eye.

"Friends with benefits vs dating" Jane read in a whisper.

"Now, you know that we are all for friends with benefits" Maura read out loud "But how do you tell if you are just friends with benefits or if you are actually dating" Maura skipped down until she got to a table that listed friends with benefits on one side and characteristics of dating on the other side.

"Friends with benefits" Jane read "You guys probably go out together with other friends in a bigger group, you have sex very occasionally (less than once a month), sex is not an expected part of your relationship but does not cause problems between you when it does happen" Jane trailed off and turned to the next list which Maura began to read out.

"Dating. You guys have dinner together, just the two of you on a pretty regular basis, you have sex regularly and it is an expected part of your relationship, you probably stay the night at each other's houses and have breakfast together, you spend time with each other's family" Maura trailed off, her analytical mind working over time.

Jane ticked off the things they did in her mind, knowing where Maura was going with the two lists. Yes, they occasionally went out as a group, but they definitely had sex more than once a month, had she started to expect sex with Maura? Not really, but it was so natural that she barely thought about it. That was not very conclusive. She kept going. Yep, they had dinner together all the time and in some pretty romantic places if she thought about it, yep, stayed the night all the time too, and have breakfast. And yes, Maura frequently spent time with her family.

"Um" Jane broached "Maura. You're the one with the analytical mind. What is this list saying? Are we dating?"

"I would say objectively that yes. You and I are dating. But I would also have to add that Cosmopolitan magazine is not generally regarded as a reliable source"

"yes, you're totally right" Jane agreed. It was just cosmo, it was probably totally wrong.

"Also, that article was aimed at a relationship between a woman and a man, we are both women so the rules are probably different" Maura told her.

"Okay. Let's go back. Regardless of what the article says. Maura, are we dating? And if we're not, should we be?" That was the more important question. Should they be dating?

"I don't know about the first one" Maura admitted "But I don't enjoy when you go on dates with other people. So I think I definitely have dating type feelings for you, so if you have dating type feelings for me then I think we should be dating" Jane realised with a start that she agreed with Maura.

She leaned across Maura's desk and captured her lips even at the awkward angle that they were at.

"Does that mean?"

"Yep"

"Mmm... Hello, this is Jane my girlfriend... Sounds good" Maura decided. Jane's eyes were fixed on Maura's lips, slightly puffy from being kissed by Jane and Jane couldn't resist capturing them again.

"Jane" Maura protested "We're in the morgue" Maura whispered.

"I know. I don't want to wait until we get home" Jane murmured between kisses "I want to be with my girlfriend now" Maura shivered, she was Jane's girlfriend.

"Well your girlfriend would prefer you didn't have sex with her at work, but she promises to make up for it later once we get home" Jane groaned but pulled away from Maura.

"Okay. But it better be good"

"Oh, you have no idea" Jane groaned in frustration. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
